kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Misaki Ayuzawa
Misaki Ayuzawa (鮎沢 美咲''Ayuzawa Misaki'') is the heroine of Kaichou wa Maid-sama!. She is the Student Council President of Seika High School, and secretly works part-time as a maid at Maid Latte. She is also, as of manga chapter 57, Usui Takumi's girlfriend. Background She was born on September 29 and lives with her mother, Minako, and her younger sister, Suzuna. Her father abandoned them, leaving them with a huge debt. Because of her father's actions, she has developed a deep hatred for most boys (except the gentlemanly type). Appearance She has long black hair and brown eyes. She is 165 cm tall and weighs 49 Kilograms. She is also very strong, but doesn't really look like it. Throughout the manga and the anime, she is frequently described by boys, especially Shintani, Usui and the Moron Trio, as being "cute" or pretty. Personality Misaki Ayuzawa is the president of Seika High School. She is strong, athletic and very competetive by nature, very good at both sports and studies. Her reputation as the best student in the school is rivalled only by that of Usui, who is also very smart and good at sports. Usui and Misaki are at one point described by Yukimura as being "at a level that normal humans cannot reach". She is an extremely hard worker, and manages to appear very sweet and cute in her job as a maid, even though it is against her normal personality. At the very start of the series, Misaki hated the boys of Seika and all of their ideas because of her father and how he left. However, she eventually changed her mind and attitudes towards guys in general. It is generally rumoured that Usui is the only guy who the "demon president", as Misaki is nicknamed by the guys, will listen to or accept the opinions of. Though she is too strict when it comes to boys, because she find them irritating but she admit, that she likes being around them. Even if she was hated by everyone she really loves Seika high students. Aside from being so strict, Misaki has a good and kindhearted side, too. Plot Misaki goes to Seika High School, which only recently became co-ed, mainly because of the low tuition fees. It was an all-boy's school until a few years ago, and because of this the student body consists 80% of males and 20% of females. Most of the boys are not too well disciplined and like to walk around half naked, leave smelly things lying around, harassing the girls, etc. Misaki worked hard to become the Student Council President in order to "protect the girls" from the rowdy boys. However, she has a secret - to help her mother pay off her father's debt, she has a part-time job... at a Maid Café! She doesn't want anyone at school to discover her secret, because she thinks that if they do, she will lose her authority as the Student Council President. Misaki practises Aikido, and can be seen using it to subdue the boys at Seika as well as thieves. Tora Igarashi appears to have developed some feelings towards her as well, as he attempts to ask her out even after the "pushing-down Misaki" incident that earned him a slap from Misaki. Misaki is often annoyed by Usui, even describing him as a "perverted alien stalker", but as the series goes on it becomes increasingly obvious through her words and actions that she actually is in love with him. At the end of chapter 51, Misaki attempts to confess to Usui, but is interrupted by him with a kiss. She is then asked to wait a little longer until the time is right. Takumi also claims, in Chapter 52, that he only wanted to be the only one to hear it as he has been waiting for a long time until she would admit it. Despite Misaki trying to hide it, Takumi saw through her and knew that she loved him, but just didn't want to admit it. In chapter 57, she confesses properly to Usui and they become a couple. Relationships 'Takumi Usui' Main article: Usui Takumi Usui is the first person to learn of Misaki's part-time job of working at Maid Latte. He willingly keeps this secret from the rest of the school and is always helping and supporting her. He regularly tells her that he likes her, but she blushes it off as a joke or harrassment, calling him a "Perverted Outer Space Alien." However, there is no doubt that she gradually develops feelings for Usui, but refuses to acknowledge them until Shintani confesses his love for her. When Usui tells Kanou that he finds being together "troublesome," Kanou misinterprets it as Usui not being serious about Misaki. However, he later realizes that loving a girl and being in a relationship are two different things for Usui. Usui and Misaki kiss in Chapter 32, Misaki realizes her feelings for Usui. She finally confesses her feelings for Usui in chapter 57 and they officially become a couple. Just as she already hid the fact that she likes Usui from everyone around her and even from herself, she also tries to hide her relationship with him as she thinks she will lose her authority with the guys at school if they find out. Later on in the manga, a small event is hosted by the students of Seika where everyone who wants too has the opportunity to confess to Usui in front of everyone else. Misaki also takes part in this event, and offers Usui a box of homemade chocolates, which he shocks everyone by accepting after having already declined the gifts of all the other girls. He reveals their relationship to the other amazed students, explaining to them that he and Misaki are "in mutual love" and that he therefore "cannot accept any affection other than Ayuzawa's". 'Hinata Shintani' Main article: Hinata Shintani Shintani and Misaki were childhood friends, and Misaki regularly defended him from neighborhood bullies who would tease him because of his fat. As such Shintani developed a long-standing crush on her, even coming back from his grandparents' farm to the city to search for her. When he admits his feelings for her, he pushes her to come to terms with her feelings for Usui. He is accepting of her feelings, saying that he will wait for her, and even after she begins to date Usui, he tells her that he will not give up, because there is still the chance that she will change her mind and decide that he is better for her. 'Sakura Hanazono' Main article: Sakura Hanazono Sakura and Misaki are good friends, and they often do things together along with Shizuko. Misaki is very protective of Sakura, knowing about her tendency to fall in love without considering what the person is really like, and her popularity with Seika High's male population. During the sport festival, the boys chose Sakura as the kisser as a prize for the "Obstacle Race". This made Misaki tried her best to win the race. While in the race her opponent Gouda pushed her near the side of the school's swimming pool causing Usui to save her and race for her. Misaki continue the race even though she knew she will not win. When Usui beat Gouda, he rejected the prize to let Sakura kiss him. So the prize go to Misaki (the runner up) and Sakura kissed her. ''' Shizuko Kaga' ''Main article: Shizuko Kaga Shizuko is another of Misaki's good friends, who is in the flower arranging club along with Sakura. She is quiet and thoughtful, but often has angry outbursts at Sakura, reprimanding her for her tendency to fall in love so quickly with the wrong guys. As revealed in episode 11, she is very good with computers, but is evidently an average student, as she is only in class 2-3 with Sakura. According to Sakura, she has a brother and sister in university and junior high, and that all three of them look alike. 'Suzuna Ayuzawa' Main article: Suzuna Ayuzawa {C}{C Misaki's rather eccentric and apathetic sister. She is very passive and shows very little {C {C emotion. She is in middle school so she is unable to take a part-time job, so to help her mother and sister in terms of financial problems she joins magazine contests, in which she seems to have unrivaled luck, in order to win prizes, which are usually food. She also keeps tabs on shops that are about to have sales on certain items so they could buy it at a cheaper price. She usually adresses Misaki fondly as "sis" or "Onee-chan" and appears to have a relatively good relationship with her. The two sisters also look very much alike, except that Suzana has shorter hair than Misaki which she wears in two pigtails most of the time. 'Minako Ayuzawa' Main article: Minako Ayuzawa Minako is Misaki and Suzuna's mother. Misaki cares for her sickly mother very much, knowing her current condition. Misaki's father left their family with a huge debt, so both Misaki and her mother have to work very hard in order to pay it off. Minako frequently worries about Misaki and her social life in particular, as she explains to Usui when she met him in the street. She is afraid that Misaki spends too much time at work or studying, and not enough time "falling in love" or going out with friends like a "normal high school student". At one point, Usui asks Minako if anyone ever told her that she is"defence less to which Minako replied, "Yeah, frequently." Quotes *"Anyway, that guy, Usui Takumi is MINE."Chapter 65, Page 23 *"You MASSIVE pervert!!" *"Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I feel lonely when you leave me? Why are you... the only one causing me so much confusion?" *"What's the matter, Yukimura? Has your other ''side awakened?" *"I DID NOT FART, YOU PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH!!!" *"''Why has Usui turned into my enemy now?!" *You were the one who selfishly entered my world yet you immediately plunged into silence. What were you thinking? Trivia *Misaki was voted Sexiest Anime Woman 2010 *Misaki and Usui were voted Sexiest Anime Couple 2010 References Category:Main Character Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Maid Latte